


Oopsy Daisy

by YesCaptain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Food Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesCaptain/pseuds/YesCaptain
Summary: The first morning after Killian moved in with Emma, he tries to make Emma breakfast in bed, but things don't go as plan. What happens next? Well of course what every couple does in the morning. A food fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for checking this out, I hope you like this :) I got the idea from the lovely Emmaducklingsaviour, so thank you for that ^.^Anyways, enjoy, and try and put a review or a kudo. Makes me happy! Thanks, -Amber  
>  (I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.)

Their first night in their house had been one hell of a night. When Killian opened the closet door to start folding his clothes, he saw a big pile of Emma's clothes all mixed up and out of it's place. "Emma... how- how did this even happen?"

 

She peeked up from the bed and saw the huge mess in the closet and did a small grin. "Uh, well, with everything happening these days, I never really had the chance to fold my clothes and make it all neat."

 

Killian looked at her, then back at the closet, then shoved everything out of there. "Well that's why I am here to the rescue. I shall make your- our- closet as neat as possible."

 

And that went on all night. Then of course, they got to the real fun stuff. Not a lot of sleeping happened that night.

~~~

When Emma awoke the next morning, she noticed that the other side of the bed was cold. She opened her eyes and saw that Killian wasn't there. Panic shot through her, as she quickly got off the bed and was about to text David where he is, when she heard a clank and a few curse words after that. She didn't notice she was holding her breath till she heard his voice from downstairs, and she took a deep breath. _It's okay... he's not going to leave you._  

 

She went down to find him covered in flour and whipped cream as he was trying to look for something. "Good morning." She said. 

 

He jumped back at her voice, and turned around. He was wearing a "Kiss The Cook" apron, and his face was worn out and tired. "Love, I didn't know you were there. Good morning."  He went up to her and gave her a small peck.

 

She licked the whipped cream off her lips and raised her eyebrow. "What are you even doing?"

 

He looked behind him, then noticed something was burning. Badly. He ran back into the kitchen and moved the pan off the stove. 

 

"You still didn't answer my question." Emma said, amused. 

 

"Ah, yes. Well, I was trying to make you breakfast in bed. But as you can see, these pancakes are not cooperating." He said, holding up a burnt pancake he took off the pan. 

 

"That's a pancake? I thought you were making coal."  She teased. 

 

"Now Swan, don't make fun of a man's cooking skills. Especially with this century's cooking appliances." He took a step forward.

 

"Alright alright." She looked into the kitchen and saw that there was obviously more then the ingredients for pancakes. "What else were you planning on making?"

 

Killian sighed. "Well, my plan was to make you coffee with whipped cream, then some pancakes and eggs. Although unfortunately it didn't really work out as I hoped it would."

 

Emma smiled, and put a small kiss to his lips. "I don't care that it didn't work out. It's the thought that counts."

 

Killian slowly nodded, then looked behind him at the mess. Suddenly, he got an evil glint in his eye. As fast as he could, he went to the counter and got the can of whipped cream, then sprayed it all over Emma. 

 

She gasped and wiped the whipped cream off her face. "Oh it's on!"  She ran to the counter and got 3 of the burnt pancakes, then threw them at Killian, and he got a handful of flour and did the same. 

 

This continued till about 5 minutes later, when they were both covered in all sorts of different food including whipped cream, flour, pancake, cinnamon, and the remains of the egg Killian made. It ended with both of them on the floor, laughing. 

 

Emma was on top of Killian and they both couldn't stop laughing. "I _can't_ believe we did that! That was the most fun I've had in months. Thank you." 

 

Killian grinned. "Well it's not over yet, my love." And he kissed her with as much passion as possible.

~~~

They lay there kissing on the floor until they hear someone clearing their throat. Killian quickly scrambled off of Emma- they switched places throughout their makeout session- and they straightened out their clothes. 

 

Henry stood in the hallway, shocked. "Um... what did I just walk in on?"

 

Killian walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well my boy, when a man and a woman love each other _very_ much-"

 

Henry looked disgusted. "No no no no, that's _not_ what I meant! I just want to know why our living room looks like the Avengers just went through our house?! And why are you both covered in food?"

 

Emma looked at Killian and grinned. "We were just... having a bit of fun. Don't worry, kid. I promise I will clean this up. You just go back to what you were doing."

 

"I came down for breakfast." He says, confused. 

 

"I'm afraid we're out of breakfast. How does Granny's sound?" Emma said, smiling. 

 

Killian grinned. "Sounds wonderful." 

 

"Just don't mess it up there as well." Henry said, laughing. 

 

Emma and Killian went upstairs to take a quick shower and change, then they all went out for proper breakfast at Granny's. 

 

 


End file.
